During manufacture, painting is a kind of common technology means and has always been an indispensable step. After painting, work pieces usually need to be baked or leveled. To obtain better baking and leveling effect, the work pieces should be rotated. However, in order to achieve a large rotating action, a typical rotating mechanism correspondingly has a large volume and a complex structure, which is unsuitable for a narrow and small working space.